The Meeting (part 2)
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: Sequel to The Meeting. The car journey and a little surprise. Enjoy. Feel free to review and leave comments. I appreciate all the feedback. Thanks :)


_I recommend you read part one but it's not necessary :)_

 _*Update* Don't know why this was turned into some kind of coding exercise but it's fixed now. Sorry about that. You may want to read part one but it's not necessary. Please read again and review :)_

The leather seats of the car molded to my shape. The smell of honey in the air. Aidan placed his hand on my knee, gently stroking it with his thumb. A calming motion he knew I liked.

I look out at the quiet street. A few people walking with children as they finish the last of their Christmas shopping. I smile as I watch happy families laughing as they play in the snow covered fields. The white street lights illuminating each snowy scene.

I turn to face Aidan. He's not looking at the snowy scenes outside.. His eyes are focused on me. A small smile gracing his face. I join my hand with his as I turn to look out the window again.

After a moment of silence. "You did really well tonight. I was proud." I hear him whisper. I can just feel the large smile on his face. I blush slightly.

I turn to face him again. A smile playing on my own lips. "Thank you!" I reply. My voice low, almost seductive.

The car comes to a stop. Aidan steps out leaving me alone with the driver. I look around confused. _Where did he go?_ Looking at the large house in front of us. _Where are we?_ Suddenly my car door opens. A smiling Aidan standing with his hand out. Taking his hand he pulls me out. An arm wrapping around my waist as he closes the door with the other. His warm skin against my shivering body. Soft and welcoming.

He opens the large wooden door for me to enter. The heat of the fire hitting me as soon as I step into the large living room. A corner sofa sits in one corner. The fire in the middle creating a golden glow in the room. A TV below the bay window. I couldn't help but wonder who owned this house. It was stunning.

"It's mine." I look at him with wide eyes. It was like he had read my mind. "I bought it as a holiday home.. for us.. for any future kids we have."

"T-This is o-ours?" I sit down on the sofa. My hands shaking and my heart beating fast. I feel a hand go round my shoulders. A kiss being placed against my forehead. Butterfly kisses along my face. I sigh as I lean into him. Honey engulfing me. Soft skin pulling me in.

Two hours later we lay in bed. Our naked chests pressed to each other as my head rests on his shoulder. Fur wrapped around our naked bodies. Sweat covering every inch of us as we breath each other in.

"Do you think they knew we were a couple?" Aidan mumbles, his hand gently stroking my back.

"No it's not like you made it _that_ obvious.." I sit up hitting his chest playfully. "Gods Aidan I think the glasses even got the hint that we were a couple." Rolling my eyes as I climb out of bed. The furry blanket sliding down my body. Putting on his shirt I make my way to the bathroom. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face." I call back. I just know he will be sitting there smirking. When I glance back he is, a wild smirk playing on his beautiful face.

"You know me too well woman!" He calls out, getting up to join me.

I can hear him creep into the bathroom. His feet shuffling across the tiled floor. Turning in the shower I can make out a wide grin spreading across his face. His curly hair wild around his face.

"You can join me if you want." I whisper, opening the door of the shower. I see his eyes look me up and down while he bites down on his lip.

I turn away from him when he gets into the shower. The water running down my body as I feel his hands slide around my waist. His hot breath on my neck. Lips placing butterfly kisses along my shoulder. I let out a low moan when he sucks on my earlobe.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. The smell of honey pulling me in. His hot breath against my neck.

He turns me around to face him. The cold wall hitting my wet back. His chest pressed to mine. I could feel his strong heartbeat under my fingertips as I lightly trace his chest muscles. Brown eyes meeting grey. His lips trace mine before pressing against them completely. He pulls me in. His body taking over mine. I could taste whisky before I lost myself completely. _I love you too._


End file.
